1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surgery and in particular to a dermatological device for applying thermal heat to the subject's skin on the head, face and neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taelman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,685 discloses a portable, hand held applicator permanently connected to an electrical cord. There is a heating rheostat for adjusting the current flow into the applicator's heating head. The heating head includes openings for allowing the seepage of liquid from the hollow handle and onto the skin surface. There is also a means for vibrating the handle. The heating head is detachable.
It is also known in the art a skin ironer which is molded from a clear plastic material forming a large reservoir head at one end and having a round extension for forming a handle having a stoppered end. Heated oil is poured into the cavity or reservoir forming the ironer and the rubber stopper is inserted to keep the oil from leaking out. The heated oil heats up the molded plastic ironer's head which is then passed over cosmetic material previously applied to the face, thereby warming the cosmetic material for penetrating the underlying facial skin.